


Between the Lines

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MARRIED BABIES, Oops, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis fluff, Texting, barely proofread, i also wrote it in an hour because i need quintis, mentions of toby’s gambling, short but sweet, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Toby's feeling a little down. But with some helpful words from Happy, he'll quickly start to feel better.Quintis one-shot.





	Between the Lines

It was a smart decision, yeah. _The most logical way to prevent the case from becoming compromised while keeping ourselves fully staffed_ , as Walter put it. And, like Happy reminded, for his own good. But Walter didn't need him to do anything yet. Probably wouldn't at all.

The Crimson Hotel had brought Team Scorpion back after someone hacked into their accounts and stole millions. Nobody else could do a damn thing, because they couldn't figure out who it was. The thieves disguised their hacking well. Scorpion crack it, though.

Not like they were planning on sticking around the tables all day, but it'd been an agreement that Toby should stay back. Despite no trips to a casino, race track, or anything of the like for two years, he didn't think he was strong enough. The risk of not making it was too straining. It wouldn't have been fair to crumble after everything, and, more importantly, it wouldn't have been fair to crumble on Happy. She was his central point, his reason for quitting, his support and his hope. But he didn't want to disappoint her. He believed in her love of her, of course, but not his willpower.

So he stayed. And sulked. And brooded a little, too.

Happy had given him a kiss before leaving. He could still taste the soft sympathy.

Now, he was bored out of his mind. He kept badgering himself with self deprecation, and when he tried pushing it from his head, it resulted in boredom. He'd searched through a couple more baby name websites, added a few to the ongoing list, tested if he could name all fifty states, which he couldn't, damn _Arkansas_ , and flew more than a dozen paper airplanes at Sylvester's desk.

He was still bored.

And he was considering hiding Cabe's mug and making a scavenger hunt out of it when he got a text from Happy.

Toby's entire mood then lifted.

_Remember the ugly ass shirt Sly got here last time?_

**Burned in my memory...why do you ask?**

_Picked one up for you._

Toby grinned. She hated that shirt. She wanted to toss it in a fire and singe the ashes. But she, the best wife in the world, was trying to do something for him. She knew he was miserable. He was the only person she could read.

He replied with a smiley face and, **I'll never take it off.**

It took a couple seconds for her to write a text expressing her annoyance. But, if she hadn't been even _slightly_ amused, she wouldn't have responded at all. _Forget it. I'll toss it in the dumpster on the way out._

**I was just kidding!**

_...You damn well better be. Don't make me regret getting you a souvenir._

**I'm happy you even remember me. Surprised you haven't already met a hunk with big bucks who wants to take you home.**

_That's not funny._

**Wasn't a joke. You look like a million bucks. ...Actually, more than all the money in all of Vegas.**

_Shut up._

Toby smiled again. Big and bright. Some of the tension eased in his chest. **How's the code cracking coming?**

She waited a minute or so. _I think Walt's getting there. He's making progress on getting control back. I'm in the car with Cabe on the way to meet potential perps._

**Be safe, Hap.**

_Always am._

He leaned against his desk chair. She just wanted to talk with him. Because she knew he was upset and she wanted to help. She wouldn't come out and say, _I love you so much and I know you're going to be okay. Let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you._ But she said what she had to. And she reminded him she was miles and miles away, but still close enough.

She'd always been better with actions than words.


End file.
